Abigail's Diary
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: This is Abigail's thoughts during the play, The Cruicible, it was also a class project so I figured I would post it for the lolz, rated because, to those who read the cruicible, you know that there is a 12 year old girl with a 40 year old married man so
1. Entry 1

**Well, we were reading the Cruicible in my english class, we had to pick a character from the play and write what they would write if they had a Diary, things like this were forbidden in puritan society.**  
**This is what I think Abigail would write, there are four entries, each written differently, this one is written as a Persuasive Entry, when the character reflects their wishes for something or someone, each was written a page long. Enjoy**

Dear Diary,

The girls and I were out in the woods, we were with Tituba performing the forbidden act of witchcraft. We all made our wishes, including me, I deeply wished for the love of the village's one and only John Proctor, for him to leave his wife for me. Why John, must you push me away so, I would ove you like no other, please return my feelings for you. For so long I have longed for you to only see me, but I am only a little girl to you, I may be twelve but my mind is so much older. I am more mature than my age may make you belive me to be, and I can only be so to you, you make me who I am, only you make me Abigail.

I have resorted to witchcraft for you to notice me, notice the woman I have become, but you do not believe me and you stay with that old woman Elizabeth, the woman who has scorned me, probably because she knows of my love for you, she sees me as a threat. Elizabeth can only do so much for you, she will only be how she wants, but I will change myself into any form you want, I can be any type of person if it will make you happy. I write in this parchment because I cannot convey these feelings to anyone else without ruining your name, I am willing to do so much at the cost of my freedom, my soul in order for you to remain the man I oh so love.

I would not even care if you were to know I committed such an act, if you were to read this then you would know how I feel, and then you may just grant me my one wish to have you to myself. this is all I can write for tonight, I can here someone walking down the hall; I leave with one wish, please, John Proctor, love me as I love you.

**So, love, hate, suggestions so I get a good grade on it, anything, you don't have to have an acount to review, anyone can, just click the button. **

**There will be more entries, this is all I have for now, bye bye**


	2. Entry 2

Second Entry, this one is Descriptive Entry, using strong visual and sensory images to create a lasting impression on the reader, hope I did good.

Abigail's Diary

Dear Diary,

I have had enough of this, I could not take it anymore, if Elizabeth is the only one in my way of obtaining John, then she must be gone. As I stood in his house with the old woman by his side, I was up all night in my small room, creating the small poppet. I had walked up to the woman in her long dress, her wrinkled expression as I handed her the small man-made object.

Her expression showed that of knowing, she knew deep inside her that I was up to no good, but she could not say anything, for to anyone else it would just seem like an innocent act of kindness. When time comes I will have her out to be in use of witchcraft and to be sending her soul out to me. She sill face judgment in the name of god, Mr. Danforth, and then hanged.

I am fidgeting in anxiety of what is to come soon, with that wretched old woman out of his life, I will be able to comfort Mr. Proctor, he will be so gratful for my generosity and understanding during his mourning that he will certainly love me. Sometimes, whenever Elizabeth would question him of his venure in the night he would get somewhat nervous to answer; he does not want her to know of our relationship, one which I am guessing is better than hers with him.

How dare she make him feel nervous and guilty for his actions, he is not in the wrong, his is merelyacting on emotion, he loves me deep inside and thatwrinkled old woman will not stand in our way. I must end this for the night, till next I write, goodnight.

**There ya go, again, don't have to have an acount to review, I could use the imput so I don't fail in English.**

**Those of you who are reading "The Past Becomes Our Future" I am working on it now, hopefully will be posted soon, thank you bye.**


	3. Entry 3

This entry will be a Narritive Entry- detailing a short story of a significant even with setting, characters, time sequence, brief plot, and dialogue. Enjoy

Dear Diary,

Today, I stood before the judge, his Excellency Mr. Danforth I stood before him as an innocent child as I am to act. The questioning was brutal, though with each question, I got even more nervois, I feel as though he is almost able to see through my deception, Mary Warren was telling him too much, she would have soon gotten me arrested and hanged if I had not done something.

I had looked up to on of the beams that supported the roof, there was asmall yellow bird that had perched itself on it. Then the idea came to me, as I looked up my eyes were wide so I were to show shock on my face. I began yelling, calling out "You will not! Begone! Begone I say!" and other things. The other girls were able to see what I was doing and followed my suet. This had frightened Marry, no doubt whe knew that Danforth would blame witchcraft on her and sentece her to death.

She began pleading to him, she was yelling at me saying "Abby I'm here" but when she saw that it did not work, she started towards Danforth. She yelled "I'm not hurting her" and "She sees nothing" I repeated her everyword, Danforth became suspicious with her. Then she yelled "Abby you mustn't" then the other girls and I repeated her together, it had gone on like that for a while until the bird came down and we all began running from it.

Marry was then suspected of sending her soul on me using witchery, but so was my dear John, it hurt me as he yelled condemning me as a whore, but he must still love me, he must deep inside him. I will go to his cell to convince him to runaway with me, it will all work out, I just know it. But why do I feel this chill run down my neck. This is the end of today's entry, I end yet another night of forbidden ranting, goodnight.

**Plz review, I know your reading, I am psychic like that, you don't have to have an acount anyone can review, plz plz plz PLZ review, ja ne.**


	4. Entry 4

This entry will be a Reflective Entry- describing in detail what a significant event has meant to your characters personally, how it has changed her, what improtant lesson did she learn, how will they apply it later in life. Not exactly what happens but this is the last one, enjoy.

Dear Diary,

Today is the last day that I write inside this forbidden parchment, for now I am grieving, my one and only love, the one that I sacrificed so much for, had confessed to an act of evil, and was hanged by order of th man Danforth. I cannot bear this, he loved that vile woman so much that he would die for her, and what is worse, he completely and utterly rejected me, he gave me no mercy in his words as he told me to leave him.

How could he, after all I have done for him, I have sacrificed so much, but dodged them so is not to be taken away from you but you chose Elizabeth over me. and because of this love, you are now dead, and I can no longer see you as you once were, the leader of our village, the man I loved, and all for that woman, she should have done more for you to live if she had truly loved you. If she had held you so dearly near her heart, if she would have thrown away her life as my plan was supposed to go.

Now, John Proctor is gone, and my life has no meaning, it is worthless without him around to share with me his experience, his love. So now, as I write these final sentences, in this god forbidden book, I ready myself to end it all, end my existence, which is not even there since he pushed me away so harshly.

I shall now raise this knife which I took from the kitchens, and raise it to my neck. Not long now, soon I will be joining my beloved John Proctor in the deepest part of hell, as we so rightly had been placed. And I hide where no one will find my body till many years to come, so goodnight, for the last night I am in this world.

**The last entry is up, she dies, plz dont hate me, though those who read the story may not disagree with my decision, that is all, btw, I need reviews, not just here but in "The Past Becomes Our Future" no one has reviewed on my new chapter, I am ready to torture you guys more, REVIEW, bye.**


End file.
